The Hunger Games Through Peeta's Eyes
by Gracelessthanthree
Summary: This is what the Hunger Games was like for Peeta. Or, what I think it was like for him. I haven't read the books in a while so, I'm sorry if I make any mistakes regarding the actual book. Feel free to tell me if my story doesn't match up with the original, and to give me any criticism. Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor.
1. Chapter 1: flashback

I couldn't believe it. I was up there, about to waltz into the capitol to my death. hopefully saving the secret love of my life in the process. But I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Peeta Mellark. I'm sixteen. And, this is my story.

"Oh, Peeta, does this mean we're going back to the beginning?" you may be asking yourself. Oh no, reader, we're going way back, to before the beginning. (Yes, I did just use a Lion King reference lol)

*eleven years earlier*

"You see that girl over there, son?" my father questioned me as he pointed to a girl with two braids flowing over her shoulders. I may have only beed six years old, but I knew that she sure was pretty. It was the first day of school and I already had a crush!

"Yeah, what about her?" I answered.

"Her name is Katniss. I used to be in love with her mother. But she chose a miner over me." he whispered as the beautiful girl swiftly walked past us.

I blushed and asked my dad, "But, why would she choose a miner when she could have you?"

"Well, peeta, love can make you do things that don't seem sensible to anyone but you. Everyone else just thinks you're crazy. He could also sing so beautifully that birds would stop just to listen to him."

In aproximately eleven years from that day, I would finally understand what he meant.

I walked into class and my dad left. For the first time in my life, I had no parents to watch over me and tell me when to turn around and come back. Now, all I had was a lady, supposedly my teacher, that had never met me before that day. She didn't know that my favorite color was orange (not the bright orange, more of a soft, sunset orange). She didn't know that my father was a baker. She berely knew my name at the time. I was worried that she wouldn't be nice. But she was. She was my favorite teacher in fact.

During music time, the teacher asked if anyone knew the Valley Song. Katniss's hand shot straight up and Ms. Winnafred asked if she would sing it for us. And, she did. She did and birds outside stopped singing. Katniss's voice was so beautiful that the birds outside paused to listen to her sing. That was the moment when I knew that I loved her. I would pursue her. I would marry her one day. I would not let her be the one that got away like her mother to my father. She would be mine. Deep for a six-year-old? Maybe. But I was a deep kid, what can I say?


	2. Chapter 2: pre-reaping

*day of the reaping*

I got up early that morning. I baked a cake for the celebration when the reaping was over that night. After some poor boy and some poor girl would be chosen to do the "honor" (as Effie Trinket says it) of representing district twelve in the seventy-fourth anual Hunger Games by walking into their death, we would be forced to celebrate. My cake would be plain chocolate with blue and white frosting. It was going to me awesome. What I didn't know then is that I would never get a chance to taste that cake.

I got dressed. I chose a blue button-up shirt and black slacks. I guessed I looked okay. I didn't think I needed to look that great. I was just going to go to the reaping with two out of three of my brothers (one was too old), have someone stab my finger, and stand with a group of other boys my age. Then, I would go home and eat my super amazing cake. That's what I thought anyways.

When I got to the reaping, everything was all cleaned up. the gray stage in town square was shining like someone had polished it all the night before. The ground was spotless. It was like it was brand-spankin' new! There was no sign of any of the rubbish that was the norm here.

That's when I saw her. A girl with a single braid flowing down her back.

Katniss Everdeen walked right passed me and didn't even notice me. I was hyperventilating. Blushing, even. Why was I acting like a girl with a crush?! I kept asking myself. I calmed down and realized that she was a busy trying to calm her sister down who was freaking out right now. I felt bad for her. It was her first time and it's really scary. I remember my very first time in the reaping. I remember it like it was some horrible nightmare that has scarred me for life.

We all went to our sections that were closed off to separate each age group of either boys or girls. I was talking to my friends when Effie Trinket took the microphone. There were three empty chairs on stage. One was for Effie. One for the mayor. And, one for Haymich, the only victor that district 12 has ever had. But, where was he? Effie and the mayor were up there.

Then, I saw a very drunken Haymich stumble onto the stage right as Effie Trinket began to speak. I was glad that he did at that time because it was hilarious. He stumbled onto the stage, hugged Effie, and tried to kiss her on the cheek. But, as he did, she shoved him away and he fumbled towards the other direction and DOVE off of the STAGE! Definitely better that listening to Effie's boring speach. Unfortunately, we still had to listen to it. Right after Haymich's head dive off the stage, a very shaken up Effie Trinket started speaking again. Her pink wig was falling off. It was VERY funny.

Then she was ready to pick the tributes. Everyone got tense. Frightened girls holding each others' hands. Young boys closing their eyes and crossing their fingers. Worrysome parents holding eachother. As if their lives depended on this. And, it pretty much did.

"Ladies first," Effie said. She walked over to the bowl on her left which contained all of the girls' names. She reached in deep and dug through the flawlessly white slips of paper. She walked back to the mic and opened the paper. "Primrose Everdeen"


	3. Chapter 3: The reaping

_NOOOOO! Why her?! She's only twelve! And she just so happens to be the sister of the very worried, untold love of my life!_

Then she did a very heroic thing. Katniss leaped out of her fenced off section, shrieking, "PRIM! PRIM!" She caught up to Prim and a peace makers seized her. She screamed, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone froze. They all seemed to be asking themselves, "Did that really just happen? Do we really have a volunteer this year, for the first time?" And we did.

Effie snapped out of her spazing little world and shakily said, flabbergasted, into the mic, "Well, it seems we have a volunteer for the first time in district 12's history! Let's give a round of applause for our, first ever, volunteer!"

But, no one did. Everyone, as if it was planned, all took the three midle fingers of their right hand and placed it to their lips and extended their arms up, palms out, sincronized. That was the sign for saying good bye to a loved one in district 12. She's so beautiful and brave and amazing. She might actually win this!

"Okay, then," an awkward Effie said. "Now for the boys." She swirls her hand above the bowl with the boys' names on them. She sticks her hand deep in the bowl and pulls a slip of paper out and walks back to the microphone. She speaks into the mic a single name. My heart sank, thretening to never come back up. The name is worse than it being Prim's name. She said, "Peeta Mellark"

_Okay, Peeta. Close your mouth. You're gonna catch flies. You're going to stand next to Katniss, and you're going to have to touch her hand. You're gonna walk to your death, but mostly you gotta try not to look like a dork next to Katniss._ I thought to myself. My priorities were in the right place.

I slowly walked up to the stage, all the people around me parting like the red sea. I must have had one of those I-just-saw-a-ghost faces. But, I finally made it up to the stage. Effie told us to shake hands. So, I grasped Katniss's clammy hand and gently shook it. There were butterflies in my stomach.

Effie dissmissed everyone and we were led to separate rooms where we would say good bye to friends and family and then await the train to go off to our deaths.


	4. Chapter 4: goodbyes

I sat alone in my room for a good forty-five seconds and these are all the things that passed through my mind in that short time: _Why did neither of my two older brothers not volunteer for me? I guess it's kinda scary. But still. They are my brothers and should do anything to save me like Katniss. She was so freaking hot today! She looks good with a brave face on! Anyways, what ever. I'd volunteer for my brothers any day so I'm saving their butts right now. By the way, where are they? Shouldn't they be saying good bye to me right- _That's when they burst in the door, shattering my thoughts. My three brothers just about ran me over with a half hearted hug, probably forced onto them by my father.

Then walks in my parents. My father looking sorrowful. My mother looking sour. "Why did they HAVE pick you?! Now I'm loosing an extra pair of hands in the bakery!" my mother said angrily. Then she got a look at my hurt face and said in halfhearted sad tone, "AND their taking away my poor son!"

"I can see your so torn up" I say under my breath. She doesn't catch it so I, fortunately, didn't get a smack upside the head.

"But, you know what? District twelve might FINALLY have a victor!" she says and my face brightens. After a few seconds she says, "That Katniss girl is a real athlete and she can hunt and all! She's better than alot of those jocks out there!" And my heart fell. I didn't realize that she didn't mean me until she said that. But, she's right. I'm going to die either saving Katniss, or at least trying. Unless I die before I get the chance.

My father hugs me and I see tears in his eyes. There always was a better understanding between me and him rather than anyone else. We are silent, but we understand that we may never see eachother again and are sad. No need to say words.

My family is soon forced to leave by peacekeepers. I have final hugs and goodbyes and telapathic messages with my father. And they are gone.


	5. Chapter 5: good bye, district twelve

****I know that not a lot of people read this. Probably none. But if you are reading this, I love you forever. I am sorry that I haven't posted in like the last month. If you started reading this story a while ago, then you would know what I mean. Or you probably just stopped reading it. But, anyways, here is the sixth chapter. I hope you like it!(:****

I await further good bye's. But, none come. No friends, not even my best friend Griffin comes. We've known each other since we were 4 years old. I couldn't believe he didn't want to say good bye to me. Whatever. I guess we weren't that close since he started dating Madge, the mayor's daughter. He hasn't had any time for anyone other than her.

Soon, Effie Trinket flings open the door and tells me that it's time to leave. She holds her arm out in a half-affectionate way. I walk towards the door and she puts her arm around my shoulder, leads me to a blue and purple car, and seats me next to Katniss. I am feeling all jittery again. But, I pretend to be all cool just like any other normal teenager would. Then I think,_ But, I am not a normal teenager anymore._

We drive to the train station and are shoved out by a worried Effie. The whole ride she kept mumbling about being late. That is when I realized that she was going to be keeping us on time the whole time, a big pain, in other words.

We step onto the train and my breath is taken away. It's almost like every time I see Katniss. Almost, but not quite. We each had our own rooms, bathrooms, dressers filled with clothes, et cetera. It was a lot to take in for a person like me. Even if I grew up rich compared to everyone else in the Seam. I was amazed. Then I looked at Katniss and all of that amazement was gone. She somehow had that effect on me.

I take a shower and soon Haymich calls me to go eat dinner. He then goes to take a nap. I guess It's just going to be Effie, Katniss, and myself eating.

The room is happy for a little while and then tense. The emotion of the meal seemed to come mostly from Effie Trinket. First she is obviously relieved that Haymich is absent from supper. But, then she makes a rude remark about how great we are compared to the last set of tributes because they had no manners. Katnis seems hurt and annoyed by Effie's comment. That is when Katniss gets the idea to irritate Effie. She simply sets down her fork and knife down, eats the rest of her food with her long fingers, licks her fingertips, and then wipes her hands on the table cloth for good measure. Effie purses her lips and makes like she doesn't notice. I have a surpressed giggle attack and pretend not to have any emotion other than a little smirk. I wish I had the guts to do that. And I think _that is why I like this girl. She has NERVE!_

As we finish the meal, I start to feel like crap. My stomach threatens to hurl all of its contents all over Effie, Katniss, and the mahogany that covers the table. It takes all I have to hold it down. My body is not used to the rich food that the capitol has to offer. Even Katniss looks squeemish. But, we manage to keep it all down.


	6. Chapter 6: Reaping Recap

We all drag our feet together into another compartment to watch the recap of the peapings all over Panem. All of them look the same. I don't really pay too close attention to the different reapings, until it gets to almost the end. From District 11, the girl is a little girl, twelve I think, standing on the stage as they call for volunteers. No one steps forward. I watch on with great anguish. My heart breaks and the little girl, Rue, looks devastated. She knows she's going to die. I almost cry so I just discretely look at Katniss who looks on the verge of tears, as well but focused on the television - it is now safe to stare.

I can hear prim wailing. I mistakenly glance at the screen. I watch as Gale practically rips Prim off of Katniss and drags her away. It takes alot of effort, but I manage to look away before there can be any tears flowing my eyes. Katniss' eyes are starting to water, tears threatening to spill over.

Then the part we've all been waiting for comes. Haymich trips over himself and plummets off of the stage. Katniss and I start giggling uncontrollably, almost forgetting the sadness that had just past through us like a ghost. Effie mutters some comment on how Haymich needs to learn how to present himself.

I answer her by saying, "He was drunk. He's drunk every year." It was really hard to keep a straigh face and I stare at her exaggeratedly frustrated face. On top of that, her ten pounds of make up didn't help her. She just looked plain creepy.

As I am having a stare-down with Effie, Haymich staggers in. "Did I miss supper?" he asks, his words slurring together. Right then, he decides to puke up all of his recently consumed alchohol. He, then, passes out and falls right into the rank pool. I am ready to hurl at the sight. But, I don't. I, actually, can't help but chuckle a little bit.

"So laugh away!" says Effie Trinket as she waddles out of the room, trying desparately not to step into the mess.

Katniss and I just stare at our "fallen" mentor for a little while, trying to figure out what to do. We silently exchange a glance, then, half carry, half drag the reeking man to his room, the smell getting the best of us.

I tell Katniss to go back to her room and that I would help Haymich. She instantly looked slightly relieved. I knew she was trying to hide it, but I could tell. You get to know a persons facial expressions by stalking...I mean...ermmm...observing...a person. She was happy that she didn't have to give Haymich a bath. I was happy that she was happy.


End file.
